


because I could not stop for Death; he stopped for me

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [72]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: As the sky turns pink as if the blood of their enemies has descended to the clouds, lost living creatures breathe out their last pained breath.





	because I could not stop for Death; he stopped for me

“H-hey,” she laughs.

 

“We’re going to be fine. You’re going to be fine, Clint.”

 

His hand trembles as he presses it on her wound. The blood still seeps through, and the colour is leaving her face. He shakes his head and closes his eyes.

 

This can’t be true, he thinks. This can’t be happening right now. Not after everything.

 

“Clint,” she says, voice sharper now. He opens his eyes and looks at her. Even like this – bruised and bloodied – she is the most beautiful person he’s ever seen.

 

“Clint, I love you so much. You know that right?”

 

He nods quickly and threads his fingers through hers. “I know baby,” he coaxes. “I love you too. So, so much.”

 

“Good,” she smiles.

 

 

A beat of silence as the Avengers around them bow their heads and let their tense postures go.

 

“You know, I’ve always wanted to die like this.”

 

“Like what?” Clint asks, trying to keep his voice from faltering. The hot tears are streaming down his cheeks now, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can keep his façade up.

 

She looks at him and smiles. “In the arms of the love of my life.”

 

He holds her a little tighter and bows his head. He wants to close his eyes again and forget about this – make it seem like it didn’t happen.

 

Like she’s not going to be gone.

 

 

“Tell Nat to keep knitting. Even without me.”

 

Clint cracks a soft smile at that. “I will.”

 

“And tell Tony to stop drinking so much coffee. He runs on caffeine and it’s not good for him.”

 

“I’ll tell him.” His voice is a little shaky and Clint isn’t sure he’s heard it well, but he thinks he hears Tony exclaims a soft ‘Oh god’. Then he hears Steve murmur, “It’s okay.”

 

“Tell the others…” she coughs, “tell them I love them. Okay? Will you do that for me?”

 

“Anything for you,” he whispers, and he means it. She smiles.

 

“Okay. Good.”

 

 

She turns her head to the sky and then she breathes out her last breath as he cradles her in his arms, and he can’t believe she’s gone like that. Just _gone._


End file.
